Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 11
B...Baphomet...- syknął Vulaus, łapiąc się za rozcięty brzuch. - Jakie to urocze!- zakrzyknął bożek, kłaniając się.- Pamiętasz mnie. Całe szczęście- głupio byłoby mi musieć o sobie przypominać, przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu, Łyżeczko. - Baphomet?- odezwał się Otarus.- Ten który obraził nas, włamując się do naszych wymiarów? Kozioł zarumienił się, łapiąc się za policzki i kręcąc przecząco głową. - Daajcie spokój, bo się zarumienie.- powiedział Baphomet. - W żadnej z twoich relacji nie podawałeś, że mamy do czynienia z głupcem, Vulausie.- powiedział Lid'Og, patrząc gniewnie na napastnika, kucając jednocześnie przy Kronikarzu i wstrzykując mu substancję, która powinna pobudzić działanie ociężałych nanobotów. - Było między wierszami.- powiedział Vulaus, uśmiechając się mimo bólu. - Ja was słyszę.- powiedział Baphomet, machając swym ostrzem. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.- powiedział Vedrtal, robiąc krok w stronę przybysza.- Albowiem twoja opinia, twoje cele i twoje istnienie, kończy się w tej chwili. Członkowie Konklawe odsunęli się, pozostawiając przestrzeń pomiędzy Mistrzem a bożkiem nienaruszoną. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Vedrtal jest bez wątpienia najpotężniejszym Człowiekiem Czystej Krwii jaki istniał- a to dzięki opanowaniu dziedziny Wszechsymfonii, czyli technologii wykorzystującej teorię wątka i osnowy, a dokładniej zakłóceń tej drugiej w celu ingerowania w to pierwsze. Mistrz potrafił dosłownie grać rzeczywistością szarpiąc za struny osnowy niczym wirtuoz tworzący niewysłowione piękno dźwięku. Lecz w tym przypadku dźwięk jest jednością z wszechświatem i nie potrzebuje materii do przemieszczania się. Innymi słowy Rzeczywistość była dla niego jedynie polem do zabawy. Vedrtal wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a następnie zamachnął się nią, tworząc ogłuszający huk, któremu towarzyszył wybuch niszczycielskiej, oślepiającej energii. Oczywiście istniał cichy, niezauważalny sposób żeby zakończyć żywot każdego pojedyńczego pierwiastka który składał się na istnienie Baphometa, jednak Mistrz stosunkowo rzadko wychodził ze swojej siedziby- nic dziwnego że chciał, by dla jego podopiecznych były to ciężkie do zapomnienia chwile. Huk i eksplozja, która usuwa nędznego głupca z płaszczyzny Wszechświata, zmuszając rozkruszone resztki jego duszy, by po wieczność błądziły w Pustce. Tak to miało wyglądać. Było jednak zupełnie inaczej. Pył opadł, a Baphomet wciąż stał, uśmiechając się z nieskrywaną wyższością. Uwagę członków Konklawe skupiał jednak nie Kozioł, a osoba stojąca przed nim. Cienista sylwetka 2,5 metrowego mężczyzny, skryta najprawdopodbniej za jakiegoś rodzaju polem, stała w miejscu w które wcześniej uderzył atak Vedrtala, mając dłoń wyciągniętą w jej stronę. - C...co do k#rwy...- powiedział Chedwa, opuszczając szczękę z niedowierzania. Vedrtal stał tak, że gdyby miał oczy, przypatrywałby się przeciwnikowi. - Czemu ta abominacja wciąż istnieje?!- zakrzyknął Yrabryn.- Mistrzu, jeśli to jest jakiś żart.... - To nie jest żart.- powiedział Ohew.- Atak Mistrza jest blokowany. W tym momencie Vulaus wyciągnął swój Kostur Nieskończoności. - Chyba został zablokowany.- poprawił go Chedwa. Teraz z rękawa Lid'Oga wyleciały pojedyńcze nasiona które po uderzeniu w ziemię rozbiły się, a ich skorupki zaczęły rosnąć i zmieniać formę. Teraz za plecami Biologa stała czwórka masywnych humanoidów, będących w rzeczywistości związaniem czarnych mięśni wyposażonych w śliniące się kwasem pyski. - Przyjrzyj się, Chedwa.- powiedział Ze'ew.- Mistrz nie przestał atakować. Vedrtal i skryta za polem postać wciąż stały naprzeciw siebie, jak gdyby badając się wzrokiem. Tylko nadludzko sprawne oczy Ludzi Czystej Krwii mogły dostrzeć drobinki pyłu, które drżąco unosiły się nad ziemią. Był to jedyny, widoczny dla obecnych efekt zmagań tych dwóch istot. Zmagań, które obejmowały całą tą planetę, Układ Słoneczny i Galaktykę, wszystkie płaszczyzny poznania, nie obejmując jednocześnie nic. - Można powiedzieć, że mamy do czynienia z dwoma, wzajemnie kontrującymi się atakami.- powiedział Cajad, uruchamiając swe Rękawice Fazowe. - Jak ktokolwiek może przeciwstawiać się atakom Mistrza?- pytał Chedwa.- Przecież on zna technikę Wszechsymfonii! - W tym sęk, Chedwa.- powiedział Rejkanut. W tej chwili Młodzieniec pojął, dlaczego jego starsi towarzysze momentalnie zrobili się tacy poważni. Coś tak potężnego jak Wszechsymfonia może powstrzymać jedynie....inna Wszechsymfonia! - Podoba wam się mój strażnik?- spytał Baphomet.- Chyba nie sądziliście że przybędę tutaj sam? Pył nad ziemią opadł, a strażnik Kozła padł na jedno kolano, ciężko dysząc. - Teraz jest nasza szansa!- zakrzyknął Yrabryn. Berserker natarł jako pierwszy, mijając swojego Mistrza i przeskakując nad klęczącą istotą. Yrabryn zwinął swoją masywną dłoń w pięść i uderzył- tylko po to by zetrzeć się z uderzeniem wystarczająco silnym, by zablokować jego cios. Długowłosy, 40-letni blondyn w czerwonej płachcie własną pięścią ochronił swojego Pana, który wciąz nie ruszał się nawet o centymetr. W tym momencie natarł Otarus, który niczym meteor zleciał z niebios, uderzając swoim płonącym ostrzem w stronę Baphometa. Na jego drodzę stanął jednak inny szermierz- łysy starzec z siwą, ciągnącą się do splotu słonecznego brodą, ubrany w zbroję rycerską z przekreślonym krzyżem. Otarus, nie mogąc uwierzyć że czyjeś ostrze stanęło mu na drodzę, natarł po raz drugi, jednak tajemnicza postać skontrowała uderzenie i natarła na Anioła. Rejkanut był najbliżej celu jakim był Baphomet, w ostatniej chwili musiał jednak odskoczyć, gdyż pomiędzy nim a bożkiem wyrosła ściana z rozgrzanej magmy. Sama w sobie jednak szybko stwardniała i pękła, a w jej miejscu stała wysoka, białowłosa kobieta o szarej skórze. Szpiczaste uszy oraz jaskrawy kolor oczu mówiły same za siebie- była przedstawicielką rasy Hybryd, tej samej co mieszkająca w CreepyTown Insanity. Ze'ew wślizgnął się pomiędzy nogami Żniwiarza, po czym wybił się na swoich rękach i wziął sobie na cel stojącą mu na drodzę kosmitkę. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobić, pomiędzy Hybrydą a Łowcą pojawiła się kolejna postać- dorosła, ludzka kobieta, ubrana w fioletowy kapelusz oraz uwydatniającą dekolt, XIX-wieczną suknię tego samego koloru. To jednak jej twarz sprawiła, że Ze'ew wstrzymał atak. Rude, opuszczone włosy i ciemne oczy- kobieta wyglądała jak nieco starsza Szalona! Ohew pojawił się tuż za plecami Baphometa, gotując się by zakończyć żałosne istnienie bożka. Ten jednak pstryknął palcami, a Szermierza objęła obca, magiczna energia która cisnęła jego ciałem pomiędzy pozostałych towarzyszy. Wtedy członkom Konklawe ukazał się kolejny przeciwnik- ludzkich rozmiarów smoczyca, o karmazynowych łuskach oraz pojedyńczym, zakrzywionym rogu wystającym z jej czaszki. Stwory Lid'Oga z impetem rzuciły się w stronę swojego celu, chociaż nagły podmuch energii pokrzyżował im plany, całkowicie niszcząc ich fizyczne postacie. Biolog podniósł głowę i zobaczył nad sobą Anioła o czarnych skrzydłach, z rękami złożonymi przy klatce piersiowej i pełnym pewności siebie uśmiechem. Cajad już szykował się by również poprowadzić natarcie, jednak przed jego oczami przemknęła wizja nieodległej przyszłości. - Chedwa!- zakrzyknął Prorok, łapiąc młodzieńca za ramię i przyciągając go do siebie. Dzięki temu chłopak zdołał uniknąć trafienia wiązką magicznej energii, która poleciała dalej, przebijając się przez pancerz kosmicznego pancernika. Prorok spojrzał na istotę która wyprowadziła atak i skutecznie ukrył zaskoczenie- miał do czynienia z unoszącą się nad ziemią, mackowatą istotą o sześciu ramionach. Miał do czynienia ze Strażnikiem Wiedzy z Nieskończonej Biblioteki- Dygb'letyhem. - Cajad!- tym razem to Chedwa okazał się być tym spostrzegawczym, łapiąc Proroka i odskakując. Dzięki temu Ludzie Czystej Krwii uniknęli trafienia ze strony błyskawicy, która wyleciała z rąk wysokiej postaci o azjatyckiej urodzie, długiej czarnej brodzie i włosach ciągnących się do pasa, którym związane było jego kimono. - Kto wam powiedział że mam tylko jednego strażnika?- spytał Baphomet. Ostatnim który postanowił zainterweniować był Vulaus. Kronikarz nacelował swój Kostur na Baphometa, a następnie wystrzelił wiązkę druzgocącej wszystko na swojej drodzę energii. Inni Ludzie Czystej Krwii jak i Strażnicy Baphometa odskoczyli, za to sam Kozioł jedynie maniakalnie się uśmiechnął, nim został trafiony przez wiązkę. Eksplozja jednak nie nastąpiła, mimo że Baphomet nie ruszył się nawet o krok. Jedyne, co zwracało uwagę Vulausa, to noszona przez bożka peleryna, która emanowała teraz taką samą energią, jaka została wypuszczona z Niebiańskiego Kostura. Członkowie Konklawe stanęli w zwartym szeregu, podobnie jak ich przeciwnicy. - W najśmielszych snach nie pomyślałbym, że znajdzie się tutaj ktoś, kto odeprze mój atak.- powiedział Yrabryn, uśmiechając się. - To właśnie moja Dwunastka Imperatora!- zakrzyknął Baphomet.- Nie zwracajcie proszę uwagi na braki kadrowe, trójka z nich jest teraz....zajęta. - Wypadają lepiej niż twój synalek.- powiedział Rejkanut.- Niemniej nie łudziłbym się, że zdołają nas zatrzymać, pomiocie. - Chętnie się przekonam.- powiedział Baphomet a jego oczy rozświetliły się demonicznym blaskiem.- Casca, bądź tak miła! Smoczyca wystąpiła przed szereg a jej róg zalśnił- w tym samym momencie ciała wszystkich członków Konklawe, za wyjątkiem Vulasa, objęła ta sama energia która wcześniej owładnęła Otarusa. Po chwili to samo stało się ze wszystkimi Strażnikami. Sekundę później powstał oślepiający blask. Gdy Vulaus otworzył oczy, był już sam. - Teraz nikt nie przeszkodzi mi w rewanżu, Łyżeczko.- powiedział Baphomet, wyciągając przed siebie swoje mordercze ostrze. Vulaus uśmiechnął się, po czym uniósł się nad ziemią, przy pomocy swoich Butów. Nie martwił się o swoich towarzyszy. Cokolwiek się teraz stało, nie mogło dać sługom pomiota jakiejkolwiek szansy na wygraną. - Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, demonie.- odpowiedział Vulaus.- A teraz pozwól że zademonstruje Ci, dlaczego nazywają mnie Bogobójcą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures